This invention relates to improvements in control systems for maintaining a plurality of engines in a synchronized condition and more particularly to a system for speed and phase control. It has particular advantage for use in propeller driven aircraft which employ multiple engines and will be so described, though obviously not so limited in application. Invention embodiments feature a unique signalling arrangement, an improved amplifier computer and an improved governor. Their combination is such to provide a system for inducing a slave engine to operate in phase and in synchronization with a master engine which is more effective, safer and more comfortable to use, particularly in application to aircraft engines in propeller driven aircraft.
As employed in propeller driven aircraft, for example, the prior art systems have reflected many undesirable features due to the lack of balance or sensitivity evidenced in their control components. This lack of balance and sensitivity can and has caused hunting in the servo systems employed and oftentime has necessitated major control action on the part of a pilot, with consequent discomfort and even danger to the occupants of an aircraft.
While there are many systems for governing and synchronizing engines, it nevertheless remains that there has been an absence in the prior art of a system wherein the effect of undesired factors or signals have been properly minimized or cancelled out.
The present invention is directed to a solution of the above noted problems.
Examples of the patents revealing a state of the prior art are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,689,175 and 3,751,993.